The Night That Will Last Forever
by Mee and mind-buddie Gee
Summary: What if Melinda and Jim, and of course Andrea didn't meet the way the real story describes. What if they met the other way, one unexpected way?
1. Don't Meet Trouble Halfway

I don't own Ghost Whisperer and any of its characters.

Chapter One -

**Don't meet trouble halfway!**

„The night that'll last forever - The night that will never end"

It was a usual day in Grandview.  
The sun was shining through the windows of a little store in the middle of the town square. In front of the glass windows autumn leaves were twirling around falling to the ground and wandering away with the wind.

One the benches which was placed in front of the big display windows two little boys were peeking inside hoping that this would be a new ice cream or candy shop. But all they could see were brown cardboard boxes, a huge table and unpainted walls.

A young woman wearing a white dirty apron, was running from corner to corner, grabbing this, placing that...the whole time it went on like this. Under the other display window a big golden sign was lying, with a dark green font reading "Same As It Never" and "Was Antiques" and some other boxes. That wooden thing was was split in two parts. The boys went over to it, looked at it for a few minutes and then ran away laughing.

Inside that little shop, Melinda Gordon was preparing everything for the big opening. She thought that finally her biggest wish would come true and she'll be able to have her own business. She extra moved from Hamilton to Grandview to start a new life, find a new job and find new friends. Or better find any friends at all because at nights she felt lonely. She didn't have anyone whom she could call at 10pm chatting for 20 minutes to overcome this loneliness.

All of them, even her own mother thought she was a real freak, insisting on seeing ghosts and other weird things. And even her boyfriend, who she thought she loved the most, left her after mocking her for her secret. That event really turned her life upside down and she decided that it was really time to do something new. Something exciting. Something daring. And this was it. She needed some new friends whom she didn't have to tell her secret, at least she'd try everything not to tell.

Antiques have always been a big delight for Melinda and she knew that someday she was going to sell them and find out all the stories behind them. Even as a little kid she had a big collection that her grandmother gave her. Old toys and dolls, jewelery and other little things. Of course that she wouldn't sell but other things such as furniture.  
After strolling around for many hours she finally stopped in the middle of the mess, placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She felt the need for another two hands who could help her with everything.

After deciding that it was time to bring in the rest of the boxes inside and hang on the big sign on the wall she went outside and was greeted with the fresh vespertine air.  
The heavy boxes were finally inside, even the ones from her old red jeep.

Now to the sign. Mel always believed that she was a strong, tough girl and that she would be able to do anything on her own. Even hanging a huge wooden sign on the wall, standing on a ladder in the wind. And she couldn't even think of asking one random person to help her. She was too shy for that after everything that has happened in her life.  
Grabbing the first part, Mel swayed a little on her high heels.

Maybe it was a bit too heavy for a girl like her, but trying never hurt. At least she thought she could make it without putting off her shoes.  
She slowly moved to the ladder and stepped on the first step.

Still being stubborn she stepped on the second one, but in this second a strong gust of wind passed by and slued the plate, but she couldn't let it fall and even her strong grip couldn't help her keeping the balance and she could feel how she started to fall to backwards. After she finally realized that she was falling down those few steps she left out a loud scream and waited for the impact with the dirty stone ground.

But there wasn't any.  
Instead she felt how she fell into two strong arms who supported her and pulled her back upright. She was afraid to open her eyes and die of shame.

"Are you all right?" A soft male voice asked worriedly.

Now her eyes shot open and she stared into a face of a guy who was more than a head taller than her.  
Hesitatingly she opened her mouth to say that everything was fine, but suddenly she couldn't speak.  
"You need some help maybe?" He asked again, feeling awkward, smiling a little.

"Eh...E...everything is fine thanks. No I'm fine I think" Mel babbled quickly, staring down on the ground.  
She felt like the last jerk, not knowing what to answer or how to behave, still clinging to that wooden board.

"Jim." He stretched out his hand, grinning slightly.

And only now Melinda recognized how dark his hair was, and how blue his eyes. His face was adorable and nice. And overall he seemed to be a very nice guy.  
He wore a light blue shirt with a badge that Mel didn't pay attention to and dark pants with a walkie-talkie in the back.

"Well I think that you need some help. Let me help you I don't bite." He said, as his smile faded and he grabbed the wooden thing out of Mel's hands and stepped on the ladder himself.

"Wow it's quite heavy lady. Quite impressive that you tried to hang it by yourself."  
"Than...thanks" Mel answered with a shaky voice. "Oh and thanks for saving me." She said.  
"No problem."  
"And I'm Melinda by the way" She called out "Sorry, I'm not very talkative."  
"Melinda, nice name. Like it. Your store?" He asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I moved here two weeks ago. I lived in Hamilton" Melinda didn't know why she told him that but somehow she felt like she knew that guy forever.  
"Hamilton? It's not far from here is it?"  
"Nope, only like one hour"  
"Nice, I already wondered because that building was quite empty after the former owner left"  
"Well, now I will own it"  
"Antiques...quite original"  
"I always loved that stuff... I hope the people here are into such things"  
"I bet so. Well at least at the fire house the guys are always like looking for something original for their girlfriends. Now I can give them an address where they might find something"

Melinda only laughed on that. That guy was really nice.

"So you're a fire-fighter?"  
"Actually a paramedic. But the town is small so I'm doing both of the things. Fighting with fires and saving people"  
"That's really one interesting job" Mel replied minding his look. She dealt with death everyday and was grateful for every single life that is saved.  
"Could you handle me that second sign over?"  
"Sure...."

After a real teamwork Jim stepped down and smiled.

"Thank you so much Jim." Mel said, feeling much better.  
"No problem. And if you need anything again just drop over there. The opposite side of the road. Just tell them your my friend and everyone is going to help you. Don't be too shy. Bye. See you around" He replied and ran over the road, in the direction of that fire house.

And Melinda, she just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling. The people passing by, looked strangely at her. Somehow she felt like a little girl who just got the best present ever. She was happy. Somehow she felt like this town was the right choice, and that store was the right thing to open.

**Hope you enjoy :3**


	2. The Luck Of The Draw Part 1

Again I don't own GW :(  
:P

**Chapter Two; Part One - "Luck Of The The Draw"**

That evening in her little apartment, Mel sat comfortably in the white couch and she just couldn't help but always think about that Jim guy. His strong body. His sweet face and smile. She wanted to get him out of her head but she couldn't. She tried to find an answer why she kept thinking about him, what was the reason but there wasn't any answer to her questions. Somehow she liked the feeling when she thought about him. But on the other hand she was terrified. She couldn't fall in love. No. She just couldn't.  
After the breakup with Kyle Mel thought that she only hurt the people around her and they only thought that she was nuts. She couldn't get involved with him now. He didn't even ask her where she lived or what her phone number was. He behaved like a nice guy who wanted to be a friend.

After depressing herself Mel decided to go out for a walk. The building didn't have an elevator, so Melinda hastily ran down the stairs and didn't pay attention at all. Her long cardigan and dress fwas lowing in the rhythm of her steps. When she thought she lost something she turned around and looked at the stairway but continued walking down and suddenly she bumped into a person.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going" A young African American woman started apologizing.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I'm sorry." Mel awkwardly laughed. Somehow it was not her day today.

"You live here I suppose"  
"Yeah...second floor, in that little apartment with one bedroom and living room."  
"That is so nice. Actually I'm looking for an apartment here myself." The woman who, too, was about one head taller than Mel replied. She really wondered if all the people in this town, especially the ones she met were that tall.  
"Well all I know is that in this building now, no more apartments are free"  
"Oh" She disappointedly sighed.

"Melinda Gordon is my name" Mel introduced, trying to console that girl a little.  
"Andrea Marino"  
"I hope you'll find something"  
"I hope so too, I'm one lucky penny. I will find something and I swear that it is going to be here" She said cheery, smiling. "I would be more than happy to even share a flat but I really don't expect anyone to look for a roomie in those four walls"  
"You're looking for a roommate?" Mel asked again.

That idea suddenly settled in her head and she pictured one scene. Her and Andrea in one apartment, watching movies on the little couch, eating popcorn. This girl had a naturally good mood and she seemed to be nice. Mel wanted to take a chance.

"Hello, you OK?" Andrea wanted to know after Melinda stopped saying anything.

"Yeah actually that you say that you're looking for an apartment here and I feel incredibly lonely, maybe you'd want to share the room with me. You know...well I don't have anything to offer but maybe a comfy couch in the living room."  
"Oh my god really?" Andrea almost shouted.

"Yeah why not"  
"Oh my god" She quickly hugged her new friend. "Oh sorry" She turned away immediately.

"I think it's going to be a funny time. If you want you can sleep over today and tomorrow we're going to talk to the landlord"  
"Oh my god, you're the best person I've ever met"

Mel just weakly smiled because she knew that the people always told her that but every time she told them about her little secret they turned away and put her down as "crazy"

"Well I think you hurried. Sorry again to have bothered you."  
"Not a problem. I just needed a walk but it's not urgent. Come on I show you the apartment" Mel replied, changing her plans for the moment. "You have all you need?"  
"Yeah here in my little trolley. I was prepared and if I wouldn't have found anything then I'd live in a hotel. I moved out of my buddy's apartment. I don't know...living with guys was weird, stressing mostly"  
"Guys.."

The two ladies went inside and the entrance was already too small for two people.  
Melinda showed Andrea about the rooms and brought her the bedding stuff, clapped out the couch and showed her the fridge.

"You're the most generous person I know so far" Andrea smiled.

"You're welcome. I think I still go for a walk" Mel said, putting on a jacket.

"You sure, it's 10pm!"  
"Yeah I won't be gone for long"

"Take care"

Melinda was walking down the street until she arrived at the square. It was only a few minutes away from her home and she was happy to have found that apartment. She walked slowly, daydreaming. She found the perfect little home. She hoped that she just found a really good friend and she met a really nice guy who offered her help with the store. Live was perfect at the moment and she was very happy.

The mild wind jiggled her hair and the air smelled after smoke, it seemed to get heavier. Apparently a fire broke out nearby and when Mel turned into a street behind the square she saw smoke rising from one of the blocks. It wasn't far and she couldn't help but become curious and run towards the brand.

After 10 minutes of running she finally came to the scene. Two buildings were burning. The wind was making everything worse and spreading the fire to the next homes. A yellow barricade tape was spread all over the place deterring people from coming near the fire. Many fire-fighters were hastily running around, shouting trying to get the fire under control. Paramedics and witnesses were loudly talking and screaming. Ambulances arrived and treated injured victims.  
Suddenly Mel was startled by a ghost showing up behind her, yelling something.

"Please, please someone help. PLEASE I NEED HELP"

Mel immediately turned around and looked into the ghost's eyes. It was a middle aged woman in a nightgown. Her face had burns marks and her dress was smeared with black grime.

"What...what happened?" Mel asked in a whisper

"It's not important. Please I need help. My little son is still in here. He's afraid, he's only 4 and he's hiding under his bed. Please someone has to save him or he's going to die" She cried.

"Ok...I will talk to the fire-fighters" Mel promised and ran to one of the men who got something from the car.

"Please I need help. There is a-..."  
"Not now lady. Please get away from here, you're behind the barricade" He ordered and ran off.

Mel wanted to try again and ran towards another guys but neither of them listened or told her to get away.

There were only two more left who were bringing out a person but she already assumed they would be to busy listening to her. She had to risk it.

"Where is your son?" Mel asked the ghost who stood next to her.

"We live in the first floor, the first door on the right. They think everyone is already out"  
"What's his name?"  
"Anthony"  
"Alright" Mel replied and took a deep breath.  
She looked around to see if she was watched by someone, but apparently everyone was too busy to pay attention to her.

"Good luck to me" she whispered and ran past the men who carried a person and disappeared into the building. She could just hear how they loudly called "hey!" after her but no one stopped her.

The hallway was filled with smoke and she could hardly see anything. Only voices could be heard which came closer. Something with 'too late' and 'we have to get out' was audible. A voice was utterly familiar but Melinda didn't have the time to think about it right now. She disappeared into the first apartment on the right.  
The smoke was even heavier in the rooms. It was impossible to see anything.

"Anthony?" Mel called out loudly for the little boy "Anthony please say something!" She tried again. Her lungs started to burn and she took of her cardigan and put the sleeve over her nose and mouth to prevent breathing in more of the thick smoke.

"Antho-... Anthonyyy?"

"Mommy?" A shrill child's voice echoed in the room.

"Anthony!"

Mel entered the room but couldn't see neither a bed nor a boy. She just didn't get any more air and started coughing and just stopped in the middle of everything, cowering. Usually she was pretty tough but in such dangerous situations she was terrified. The fear was invading every cell of her body. A hot fire was coming nearer from the corner of the kid's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
:)


	3. The Luck Of The Draw Part 2

**Chapter Two; Part Two - "Luck Of The Draw"  
**  
**P.S.** I'm not living neither in England nor USA. I'm sorry for the mistakes I make!

_Previously…_

_Mel entered the room but couldn't see neither a bed nor a boy. She just didn't get any more air and started coughing and just stopped in the middle of everything, cowering. Usually she was pretty tough but in such dangerous situations she was terrified. The fear was invading every cell of her body. A hot fire was coming nearer from the corner of the kid's room._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jim, Bobby here. We saw that a woman just ran into the building, over." Bobby quickly muttered into one of his walkie-talkies.  
"What? You weren't able to stop her?" Jim screamed into the line without any 'overs' and 'wheres'.

A bad feeling overrun his nerves that he didn't like at all. He and his colleague made their way out of the burning house when they were interrupted.

"You know where she went?" Jim asked frantically.  
"No, over"  
"Damn it" He cursed.

'We're trying to get people out of here and they are letting other people get in here, nice men, really' he silently thought.

On their way down they didn't see anyone so the person should have been in the first floor.

"Hey Jack, I know it's not right but we don't have any time. You go into the left apartment and see if you will find a woman, I take the right! If there is any serious danger get out immediately! And don't stroll around every room, just look inside, call and then take the next!"  
"Understood" The young guy said and without to hesitate did what Jim ordered.

They separated and disappeared into the smoke.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jim loudly yelled after he entered the opened apartment. "Hello?"

He didn't get any replies but he heard someone cough without stoppage nearby.

"Hey where are you?" He yelled again.  
"In ...here" A weak voice tried to yell too but it was rather a normal call than yell.

Suddenly Mel was relieved that she heard someone, someone who could probably help her get the boy out, and get her out of this gray mist.

"Lady, what are you thinking?! You're going with me immediately!" Jim told the girl who was in front of him now, as he grabbed her by the bare arm.  
The protective glass of his helmet was so dirty that he could hardly see anything; recognize anyone and he didn't care that much. All he cared for in this minute was saving that person and bring her out in a sound condition.  
"NO!" Mel protested and minded his hand.

Somehow that voice was familiar to Jim too but he would break his head about that later.

"Here....here is a boy. He ...he needs help." Mel quietly explained.  
"I will find him but you get out. Please"  
"No. He...he is under the...bed"  
"Well" He didn't have the time to fight with the stranger right now.

"Anthony please show yourself! We are going to ....we'll help you" Mel said between coughs.

And just now a delicate voice almost whispered "Here, under my bed"

Jim rushed to the other side of the room, saw a child's bed and knelt down to see a crying little boy in his PJ, covering his nose with his blanket.

"Come on, come here" He stretched out his strong hand and helped the boy out. He immediately grabbed him and held him with one of his arms and with the other he grabbed Mel's arm and they both ran outside.  
But in the middle of the way Mel's pace became slower and slower until she totally stopped and crouched down. The smoke was just too much for her and she started to see black dots in front of her eyes. The noises started to fade and she could feel how her knees slowly went weak.

"Come on, don't give up" Jim said as grabbed her by the back and with a quick movement he had her on his shoulder and carried them both out of the burning building. Melinda wasn't aware that she was carried by Jim on his shoulder because black dots still invaded her sight. Jack was already outside waiting by the door.

"Yahoo, Jim saves the day" He mocked.  
"Shut up. Help me. Here take care of the boy"  
"Oh ladies first, what?"  
"NOW!" He ordered and the guy immediately became silent and took the boy.

"Mommy! Mommy is still there...." The little guy cried and hit against the strong body of the fire man.

Jim, still with Mel on his shoulder, started walking away when Jack suddenly asked "Jim, will she be alright?"

He sounded concerned now, ignoring the upset boy for a second.

"Yeah I think she will." Jim replied professionally, clapping up his helmet-glass to see who he had the honor to deal with. He slowly walked to one of the paramedics who already waited.

But when he took her from his shoulder and held her in both of his arms he stopped. He saw Mel and couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same girl who he met only a few hours ago. There she was, all grubby and hurt.

"Melinda?" He asked in disbelief, his pace quickened.

After a few coughs, she opened her eyes ... 'Thank God' Jim thought.

He didn't understand it; but somehow it felt like they were friends forever. It felt like he cared for her forever and he had to protect her, that he had to help her.

"Ouch" she slowly replied after she fully opened her eyes in his arms.

"Ji-...Jim!" She loudly said, staring at him all awake, not quite believing that he carried her in his arms right now.  
"That was so unnecessary, running in there. You just brought yourself in danger. You could have told one of the guys and they would go. What if we hadn't found you!?"  
"Just that they...didn't" She replied, still coughing lightly.

"Come on, I'll stitch you up. You breathed in quite a lot of smoke."  
"I'm fine don't worry. I will just sit down for a few minutes and then I'm going to go home"  
"You're not going anywhere young miss. Not before I deal with you"  
"Ohh sounds...menacing" Mel joked. She felt much better already being out of the smoke, only a little light-headed.

He sat her down in the end of the ambulance, took off his helmet and revealed his tousled hair, then told the paramedic that he didn't need help and asked him to leave them alone for a second. Next he tried convince Melinda that it was necessary and tried to make her put on the oxygen mask but she more than refused and claimed to be fine.

"Please, do it for me?" He pouted, which was his last try.  
"No, Jim, really I'm all right. Don't worry" She laughed.  
"Tough cookie I say, but anyway, how did you know there was still a boy inside. We only found his mother. Sadly she didn't make it" He asked, sitting down next to Mel.

"I kno-..." She wanted to reply but immediately stopped, wanting to avoid any more questions.  
"Really, but how? And how did you know that the little guy was still in there, especially under the bed?"  
"Long story."  
"We have all night"  
"I have work tomorrow." She replied and slowly stood up. To their surprise a shower started to rain down on everyone. The sky decided to help the men extinguish the fire.

"Oh no it's raining" Jim exclaimed, feeling the water drops on his cheeks.

"It feels so nice" Mel said, closing her eyes, tilting her head so that the droplets fell on her face.

"You sure that everything is all right?"

"I'm sure. Thanks Jim" She replied, opened her eyes and looked deeply in his. She could stand there like that forever. But she slowly turned away feeling awkward.

"Need an umbrella?"  
"No I'm good. I live only 10 minutes away from here" she told him as she already made herself on the way to her house when Jim suddenly stopped her, took off his uniform-jacket and placed it around Melinda's shoulders.

"Don't want that you get wet and get a cold."  
Mel didn't say anything; she just totally blushed and smiled

"But don't think that you'll get away without telling me how you knew there was still someone there, not with this one" He smirked as she started to walk away, clinging to the collar of his dirty yellow jacket.

"Maybe someday...I'll tell you" She looked back and replied, smiling.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoy… if you did, please leave a review!   
Thank you very much!**


	4. Secret Key & Accompany Part 1

Hey guys… here is a new chapter…I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the reviews!   
Love you guys!

**Chapter Three; Part One – "Secret Key & Acccompany"**  
________________________________________________________________________________

"_Maybe someday...I'll tell you" She looked back and replied, smiling._

Andrea was alone in the dark apartment which was only lit by a little table lamp, looking out of the window, waiting for Mel. She started to get worried because it was getting late and she hasn't been back yet, plus Andrea didn't have a chance to reach her because first she didn't know her cellphone number and second Melinda's cell remained at home.  
Finally someone knocked on the door and Andrea prayed it was her room mate. She switched on the light and opened the door.

"Wow what happened to you...it's already 1am!?" A shocked Andrea asked her new friend as Mel entered the apartment all wet and black and wrapped into a yellow coat.

"A little fire nearby"  
"You were involved?" She was worried now

"A little...I tried to be the 'hero'" Mel replied, heading for the shower.

"Wow... brave girl. Well me, I think I would run around screaming for no particular reason. I hate fires. What did you do?"  
"Well well...I bet your tired...have I woken you up?" Melinda didn't reply to her question

"No I was reading one of the best books ever. A friend gave it to me"  
"Oh which one?" Mel wanted to know curiously, taking off the soaked jacket.

Andrea hesitated a little but then she held it up and revealed the cover '365 ways to twist a guy around your finger"  
Mel just laughed on that

"Wow seems to be a good book to keep you awake at this time"  
"Well indeed it is. You know it's not that easy to find a perfect person when you're as tall as a giraffe"  
"Oh come on, don't insult yourself. I hardly know you and you already are like the best friend to me"

"Well tell that the guys I always meet. By the way, I feel the same about you"  
"Okay but now I really need this shower. I have to be at work at the latest 8. There is still a lot to do, plus we both have quite a lot to do for example the cellphone numbers"

"I already thought of that and I wrote all the things about me down, there in that notepad. My number, and that kinds of stuff..."  
"You rock, thanks!"  
"Oh..by the....way....ehm....Where...where do you work?" Andrea asked slumping on the couch.

"Well I own an antiques store on the square that has to be opened next week and NOTHING is done yet, apart from the name sign above the door. A nice fire-fighter helped me getting it set up"  
"Uhhh are you guys close?" Andrea wanted to know, excited.

"Hey Andrea! No I don't know him at all. He is a random person!" Mel babbled making her way to the bathroom.  
"Well those quick replies always deceive!"

"Hey! Okay okay I've seen him at the fire today"  
"Oh I bet you extra went there, oh and that jacket...awww" She smirked again, laughing.

On that Mel couldn't help but grab a pillow and throw it at Andrea.

"That is so not fair"  
"I'm the queen in getting such information from people" She replied catching the flying object.  
"You bet!"

They spent at least another half an hour talking, learning new things about each other until Mel finally cracked and told Andrea everything about Jim and how he literary saved her, but she never told her his name. She said that she didn't know it.

Andrea was left amazed and Melinda finally got her shower. They promised each other to go on with this conversation tomorrow and now it was time to sleep.

When Mel finally lay down in her bed she closed her eyes; she tried to sleep. But she just couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't get Jim's smile out of her head. His soft voice when he talked to her, she saw the difference when he talked to his colleagues or to the stranger in the fire and how he talked after he saw that that this stranger was her and the rest of the evening.

Nevertheless she tried to get him out of her head. She believed that any other relationships would end just like the one with Kyle. Jim would be just the same, thinking that she was nuts if she told him that she could see ghosts.

Melinda tossed and turned in her bed and yet she couldn't sleep. Her mind tried to tell her that she should give that guy a chance and go out with him, become best friends with him. And when her eyes got really tired and heavy she gave up fighting with her wit and gave in. She would give that guy a chance, but only if he would come to her and ask her out.

In the other room Andrea was still reading that book when suddenly her cellphone rang. It was almost 3am and she didn't expect anyone. The caller-ID showed the name: Jim.

"Hey there" She replied.

"Hey Andrea, how are you, where you're staying?"  
"Wow lots of questions you got there, well I'm wonderful. I met a really good new friend. And I'm staying at hers now."

"Wow you're such a quickie. Find a friend and already stay in that person's house. Respect. And you don't miss our flat-sharing yet?"  
"Honestly, not at all. At least I don't have to see the boxers lay around in the living room or the sink full of dirty cups"

"Hey that wasn't THAT bad"  
"Okay okay, you weren't that bad but the others sucked. I don't like them."

"Well what's your new friend's name?"  
"Curious?" Andrea laughed

"Of course I am!"  
"Okay, her name is Melinda, and I think she is involved with someone from the fire today. I haven't been there but she was. She said a guy saved her and she came home with one of you guy's jackets and a really suspicious smile"

On the other site was only silence. Jim couldn't say anything. What a coincidence. His best friend met the girl he liked a lot already. They even lived together.

"Jim?" Andrea asked as she didn't get a response

"M...Melinda?"  
"Yes, why...you know her, are you the lucky one?"

"Actually...I did save her today. I met her yesterday when she was about to fall down the ladder and helped her with the store a little. Hell that is some coincidence"  
"Oh my god. I can totally picture you two together." Andrea pouted in awe.

"Andrea! Don't you dare! Don't tell her we're best friends!"  
"Why not?"  
"Don't you know how a girl's mind work? She could suspect that I send you there to watch her or whatever"

"Oh come on! Like you know how a girl's mind work. And anyway, do you even know where she lives?"  
"No but what if I told you to stalk her or whatever"  
"You are so exaggerating now! And you don't know how HER mind works. Do you have secrets from me? Are you a real guy... ?"

"Not funny. Please just stay quiet!"  
"Okay, but don't expect me to shut up for too long. You better ask her out."

"That is going to be my problem. Thanks a lot. Keep an eye on her."  
"Will do boss"  
"Good night. Sorry that I bothered you that late."

"No problem... I was totally enchanted by the book you gave me"  
"'The' book?" Jim laughed.  
"Yes the book, and I hope you read it because there are some really nice tips up to engagement...aww Melinda and Jim engaged"

"Andrea we're not even going out so please. Maybe she doesn't even like me"  
"Oh I bet she does. You should have seen her face when she told me about you."  
"But now you better go to sleep and forget that I called you. Good night" Jim said and hung up.

For 6 whole months they shared an apartment together with 2 other guys. Andrea was the only girl but no one could lay a finger on her. She was the boss in the house and the guys were almost afraid of her.  
Nevertheless the house was always a mess. Dirty dishes everywhere, dirty underwear, weird new girls walking around the kitchen half naked every day. Andrea had enough of it even if Jim tried to make her stay and educate the guys how to behave. Sadly it didn't bring anything. Her and Jim were really good friends, really close friends.  
They would stay in touch forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
please review :)


	5. Secret Key & Accompany Part 2

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was away :P  
Just wanted to thank all the people who read this story, review and favorite it. It means to world to me! 3**Chapter Three; Part Two – "Secret Key & Acccompany"**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning" Andrea greeted Mel in the kitchen. She sat there in her bunny PJ, with a newspaper and a coffee, waiting for her new friend to wake up.  
"Morning" Mel growled.

"Wow... grumpy in the mornings?"  
"No, but I just couldn't sleep properly"  
"Were thinking about that guy?" She started again.

"Andrea please. No I was thinking about how to order the things in the store" Mel lied.

"Oh about that..." Andrea silently said and looked down.

"Hm?"  
"Well I thought that maybe you'd need someone who could help you. Really you don't need to pay me for the beginning. But I really need a new job if I don't want to be bankrupt any time soon."  
"Wow you voluntarily want to help me, work with me?"  
"Of course." Andrea looked up, her eyes shining  
"Wow... sure..of course....you are officially employed. And yet sorry if I won't be able to pay you that well. I first need to get it all sorted out and start to earn at least a little before I can increase your salary"  
"Sure sure... oh my gosh, thank you so much. Wow you give me a roof above my head and now even a job. You're sure you're not related to god?" She joked.

"Not that I know" Mel replied smiling.

"Okay then I get dressed. There is coffee left" She said running out of the kitchen, almost dancing.

But before Mel could sit down with her mug of coffee loud heavy-metal music started to shake the house. Andrea was in the middle of the living room head-banging.

Mel just covered her ears and lowered the volume.

"Wow don't tell me that you're into this kind of music and will switch it on every morning"  
"Actually I LOVE this music, but if you don't like it then...I won't switch it on in your presence"

"That would be too nice. 3 seconds of it and my brains are ready to jump out of my head"  
"Well better not then. What you listening to?" Andrea asked, not being disappointed at all.  
"Nothing that you like for sure. Now shower!" Mel ordered playfully.

Later that morning in the store.

"What you think if the desk won't be here but will be placed on the opposite site of the entrance. I think we'll get more space then and you will have a better overview over the front room." Andrea said, measuring the room with her hands like a photographer.  
"You sure you haven't worked for the architectural company?"

"Not really but I have a good sense for such things"  
"It's awesome...so I don't need to call a interior designer to have it organized"  
"Thanks....well and here I'd place the shelves, and here the other ones and here"  
"Wow wow wow....slowly... all right. I would like to place the dolls behind the counter because I think they look the best to be seen first."  
"Great choice"

The two women continued planning when someone entered the store and the bell above the door rang.

"Hi" A very familiar guy to Mel greeted both of them.

"Oh hey" Andrea said flirty and her expression was utterly obvious that she knew him. Jim didn't blush, he just threw a little angry look at her.  
"Jim what are you doing here?" Melinda wanted to know as she came closer to him.  
"Just checking on you... how was the night...any difficulties in breathing?" He asked concerned, throwing a "Go away" look at Andrea.  
"Not at all"

"I leave you two alone" Andrea said and disappeared provocatively in the back room.

"Your friend?" Jim asked knowing the answer already.  
"Well actually a roomie and friend that I got to know only yesterday." She boasted.

"Wow you're fast in making friends...I bet your mates list is booming"  
"To be honest the only 'friends' I have right now is you and her"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..." Mel replied, placing down the figures she was holding.

"Well actually I came here because I wanted to ask you something"  
"Oh..."

"Yes... it's not the question form yesterday, don't worry. But I would like you to go to the...umbrella room with me..."  
"Umbrella room?"  
"I will show you"  
"I don't know Jim"  
"That's great...then I fetch you at 8 here" He said leaving hastily.

"Eh... oh JIM!" Mel called behind him but he was already gone.

"Ha that guy really knows how to hit on a girl and ask her out that she doesn't have other options apart from 'yes'" Andrea said peeking from out the back room.

Mel was left there with her mouth opened. She neither didn't know what to tell Andrea, nor had to say anything about Jim.

That evening they closed up earlier and Mel rushed home to make herself ready. She curled her dark brown hair in loose curls and put on a vintage white blouse with simple black pants and some jewelery. Andrea went back to the store with her and although Melinda refused to let her go, Andrea sneaked away and met Mel in the middle of the street.

"You're so damn curious you know?" Melinda hissed playfully.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it letting go such a chance to see such a beautiful girl like you going out with Ji...eh I mean such a hottie"  
"Thanks, very coaxing... but you don't really plan to follow us everywhere, do you?."

"To be honest I'd die to, but no I will be nice today and only follow you 'till the store"  
"Oh that niceness I'm amazed!"  
"Hey!"

They finally arrived at the store and they were a little late. Jim wasn't there waiting.

"I think I'll kick this guy's butt tomorrow if he didn't wait for us. It's only 10 past eight"  
"We're late... we can't blame him if he went away" Mel said sadly.  
"You know what, if he won't show up at quarter past eight then we'll leave, making a girl wait isn't nice"  
"Eh I think it was us who made him wait"  
"Whatever. Guys should be used to that. Girls always need longer than them...you know" Andrea explained shaking her finger."

She went on babbling something but Mel totally ignored it. Somehow she was devastated. She knew that maybe she was a little too happy that she got to know such a guy. Maybe he was like any other.

"All right miss, it's 20 after 8. Time to get back" Andrea said, grabbing Mel's arm and walking away  
"No wait. I will wait 10 more minutes."  
"Oh come on darling. He won't show up anymore"  
"Please...you don't know what happened, you don't even know him...please just go okay? You can go on reading your book and maybe rest...I stole your sleep yesterday anyway"  
"I kno...eh... oh okay well but don't cry alone okay, wait for me!" Andrea said and ran away looking back every third second.

When she disappeared behind the corner she grabbed her cellphone and dialed one familiar number.

Jim's cellphone. After a few beeps a guy picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Jim?" Andrea asked not recognizing that voice so quickly.  
"Andrea, hey don't tell me you forgot about us already"  
"Gerald, get lost, where is Jim? It's his cell"  
"I know, he just rushed in, washed his face, left everything behind and rushed out again. He didn't say a word"  
"Great...okay thanks" She replied and hung up.

'He is going to be there any minute now' Andrea silently said to herself.

Mel paced around the sidewalk... she counted every second and tried to find an answer for his absence. It was slowly getting darker and the square was deserted. Not a soul was strolling around there.  
'Maybe there was an emergency. Maybe he was only joking. No, he seemed to be serious. But that flirt was somewhat weird though' Mel thought when suddenly two hands were placed over her eyes. Two strong hands.

"Surprise Surprise" A voice whispered in her ear.  
"Jim?" Mel asked, her voice shaky  
"I'm so sorry to make you wait" he said moving his hands away.  
"What took you so long. I thought you wouldn't come" Mel said disappointed.

"Sorry there was an emergency and I wasn't able to call you. I don't have your number"  
"Oh... oops... but well you're here now. And you're in an uniform so I think that excuse is acceptable"  
"Now to the Umbrella room? I hope you're hungry"  
"Oh and how hungry" Mel almost grinned.

After walking for a few minutes they finally arrived at a little hot dog stand. The guy who was standing under the huge umbrella smiled and the bench which was placed next to the stand had several candles lit on and burning and a little sign with 'coterie' was placed in the middle of it.

"This guy is making the best hot-dogs in town"  
"Hot dogs?"  
"Oh...I hope you like them" Jim immediately said shyly.  
"I LOVE them" Mel cheery said, almost yelling.  
"Wow, you're happy"  
"I am"  
"That is cool, oh and that guy is one of my buddies. His name's Tom, I saved his wife once"  
"Hero! Me, you saved me too, one time" She smiled benignly.

Jim ordered them hot-dogs and they spent the evening on the bench enjoying the nice atmosphere. The ate in silence, exchanging looks and immediately looking away from each other smiling or blushing.  
Mel saw a car pass by and unintentionally looked after it when Jim smiled at her sweetly, chewing his hot dog.

"Eh.. you have..." He tried to tell her that she had a little ketchup on her lip but didn't finish the sentence. He softly put up his finger and wiped off that little spot.  
"T..thanks" Mel replied stuttering, gazing into his eyes. Somehow she felt so embarrassed.

Jim was already finished and enjoyed the silence and before Mel could comment on his eating-speed he suddenly asked "So you wanna tell me now how you knew about that little boy".

Mel was like knocked for a loop and almost let the half of her hot-dog fall to the floor. She just stared into his eyes terrified. He saw that scared expression and stopped pushing her into this.

"Well if you don't want to, then tell me another time" He whispered.  
"Actually...." Mel said but realized that it wasn't her speaking... it was her mind and she wondered why she was so open to him...why wasn't she scared as always?

"Well promise me you'll have an open mind"  
"I will do my best"  
"Since I was a little girl I knew I could talk to the people who passed away. I can see their souls and talk to them. That night the woman who was his mom came to me, told me the name of the boy and said that he was in his room under the bed. I tried to talk to any fire guys but everyone was too busy...so I had to do this by myself" Mel finished avoiding Jim's look; avoiding his reaction, moving the little stone on the ground with the end of her shoe

"Wow...is that true?.... and you really can do that?"

Melinda immediately turned up and faced him with a surprised, shocked and any other looks. He didn't say she was nuts, he didn't jump up and walked away claiming he wasted his evening. He said that this was cool and his voice was as soft as from before.

"You...you don't think I'm nuts?"  
"No! I sort of think it's cool...I mean that you can do this...are any of these here right now?"  
"No we're alone" Mel grinned....she couldn't help but drop the napkin and hug Jim. She almost jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Jim" She whispered in his ear.

He didn't hesitate and returned the gesture and hugged her too. They sat there like that for a while, holding each other when Mel suddenly spoke "What...what made you believe in me without any hesitations?"  
"Well to be honest... I always believed in something after the death, I lost my brother, then I lost my dad. And I always feel Dan next to me. Well not always but in tough times. Maybe this was it"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"It's alright. I learned to live with it"

"So you lived with your mom?"  
"Mostly. She was very nice to me, always understanding. Sometimes we had fights too but I love her."  
"Glad to see that you're getting along that well"  
"You don't?"  
"Well my mother is a real disaster. She thinks I'm nuts, just as many others. My dad left when I was 10. And she never talked about it. The only close person to me was my grandma and she passed away when I was 16."  
"Sorry to hear that"  
"Well, sometimes she comes in my dreams, sometimes I see her. But my mom, I moved away as soon as I had enough money to live on my own"  
"Well I'm glad you moved here" He smiled sweetly.

After an hour they left, it was really dark and cold already, no wonder, it was late autumn.

"By the way I still have your jacket. Maybe you can drop over some day and grab it."  
"Hm let's say it was a present"  
"But...but don't you need it for your work?"  
"No, I have a few more"  
"Wow thanks"  
"When are we going to meet up again?"

"I don't know...suggest something!" Mel smiled sweetly.  
"How about tomorrow for lunch."  
"Umbrella room again?"  
"Well I know some other rooms as well don't worry. Just let me surprise you!"

The walked down the streets together chatting. Jim led Mel to almost the staircase of her apartment. He wanted to make sure she'd arrive home safely.

"Thank you for the evening Jim. And thanks for walking me home. That is where we live, Andrea and me"  
"No problem. It was one of the best evenings in my life. Oh and I see" He smiled weakly seeing an excited Andrea by the window waving hastily.

"Yep that is her. Full of live. You know, you behave like you know each other. Do you know her or is it just Andrea's aura who attaches all the people to her...?" Mel wanted to know.  
"Well to be honest, since I hate secrets and lies, yes. We even lived together."  
"Really? Wow... I have you ex living with me?" Mel asked a bit shocked.  
"No...no we are buddies. We never got involved don't worry. She is nice but she can be quite exhausting too."  
"I like her."

Jim stepped down a few stairs so that he was the same level with Mel, carefully took her hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes. The were burning with excitement and joy. He wondered whether he should take this chance or no, but he decided that it was time.

He slowly moved closer to see her reaction and she didn't move back. He came closer and closer... their noses almost touched and he closed her eyes to give Melinda a sweet goodbye kiss. Their lips almost touched when suddenly Andrea called out of the opened window.

"HEY GUYS...YOU CAN KISS IN SOME OTHER PLACE BUT I WON'T LET YOU DO IT HERE" She cheery yelled.

"Andrea!" Jim hissed but Mel just giggled.  
"Well don't be too mad at her. Tomorrow will be a new day" Melinda told him, quickly kissed him on the cheek, exchanged one last look and went inside.

"You're going to pay for that Andrea!"  
"Bad luck Jim!" She called, sticking out her tongue.

With an angry look Jim turned around and was ready to go, but when he went down the few stairs his angry look faded and his face was gleaming in cheeriness and happiness. His smile, stretched from corner to corner was contagious. He just met the woman of his dreams.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review Please! :3**


	6. Happy Endings

This is the final Chapter of „The Night That Will Last Forever"

I like had absolutely NO time to think about GW or write fanfics...so sorry for the crappy chap!

Love you all guys for reviewing and reading!  
It was a pleasure!

Xx

________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
Chapter Four – Happy Endings**

1 week later...

Jim took a day off to help Melinda and Andrea open the store. Everything was ready. The shelves were full of stuff, the floor was gleaming and the walls were painted in a warm yellow and white. Everyone of them was dressed a little formally.  
A few days ago Melinda took out an ad in the local newspaper to call people's attention to the new store. She even promised that everything will be 10% off because of the opening and before it was 8 the square was slowly filling with people who were standing in front of the shop waiting impatiently for the doors to open.

Jim collected all of his colleagues and made them visit the store as well and buy something.  
That business would be a hit in no time.

It was a hectic day. And they managed to sell a lot in those very few hours. The register was booming and the store already was a success.  
At 5pm they closed up and looked at the mess around them. The shelves had to be refilled, the floor cleaned and the inventory ordered.

"Okay guys, no time to stand around and look around....Mel you take charge of the floor, Jim you grab those boxes from the back room and carry them here and I will sort the things out." Andrea ordered, clapping her hands.

"I thought Mel is the boss here" Jim replied shyly.

"I know but if I won't kick you guy's butts then nothing will be done"  
"You have too much energy again, Andrea" He said annoyed.

"Work, work. Work....Move! Move!"

Mel and Jim just exchanged a look smiling about Andrea, when she popped up and shoved Jim into the back room and threw Mel the broom to.

It wasn't the only evening like this. It went on like that for a long time. Jim stopping by after work, helping the girls with the store. Andrea and Melinda found new good customers and people who needed to get rid of their antique furniture. If it went on like it started the credit would be paid out in no time and Mel would finally rise Andrea's salary.

At Jim's work everything went well too. The boss paid him well because he was one of the best trained and reliable paramedics in the firehouse because he never denied coming when he was called and also always did the right thing quickly. Almost everyone loved him there, but there were also people who wouldn't get satisfied no matter how hard the paramedics tried to help them. Something was always wrong for them... the bandage too tight, then too loose, then falling off. This was the hardest type of the patients.

But work was the second thought in Jim's head at the moment. His first was Melinda. Every time he thought of her and saw her smile in his head something weird happened. It felt like a hot wave shot through his veins and he just couldn't stop grinning, neither do something but think about her. Yet he didn't tell her this just now.

Melinda on the other side of the town was thinking the same. Jim was her #1, she knew that she really loved him and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. She wanted to be with him...forever. Some nights they called each other and couldn't stop talking until the dawn started breaking. Both of them looked terrible in the mornings, but they believed it was worth it. One night they just enjoyed each other's company and both told it in the same second said "I love you"

After 6 months of their happy relationship Jim almost lived at Melinda's mini apartment. They shared the already small bed, but they loved it. Andrea couldn't help but always sneak around and in the mornings ask a lot of strange questions.

Only the bathroom in the morning was a disaster. Everyone needed it, no one got it. There was a big racing duel everyday, ending up with 3 people crushing in that tiny room.

Somehow they managed to find a solution anyway.

One evening Jim asked Melinda out for dinner. He arranged a romantic table at Lento's with candles and music and asked the chef to prepare something special. He wanted it to be one of the best nights in their lives. And it really was. When Mel saw it, she was overwhelmed. It was very beautiful and something told her it would get even better. She was right; in the middle of their dinner Jim looked deeply in her eyes for several minutes and suddenly stood up, went over to her, knelt down, took her hand in his and simply asked "Will you marry me?"

Jim wanted it to be as small and simple as possible, yet romantic and there was only one reply Mel could and wanted to give and it was a yes.

When Andrea learned it she needed to arrange a huge wedding party but neither Jim nor Melinda wanted to have it that big. But Andrea wasn't disappointed; then she needed to arrange a 'small' wedding party.

They waited for a while and then started with the preparations, invitations and this kind of stuff.  
But in the meantime Jim was preparing an even bigger surprise. Many nights and his "days off" he spent on building a house only for him and his, now wife. He had help from his firehouse colleagues and friends. Everyone was happy for him.

After the party Mel couldn't understand where Jim was taking her. He stopped in the middle of the woods in darkness, blindfolded her eyes and suddenly lifted her up carrying her for quite a while.

Then they arrived and when Melinda saw what kind of surprise Jim had for her she was totally beside herself.

She just knew that she had done something right in her life to deserve a husband like Jim; a friend like Andrea; and she knew that nothing stood in their way to happiness anymore.

**End**

****

What did you think? 


End file.
